Es un Addams!
by MadameMacabre
Summary: ¿Qué tal si Lily no invocó magia antigua para proteger a Harry por accidente? Tras ser salvada de un ataque por una extraña y poderosa mujer,decide aprender a la mano de un Addams uno siempre puede aprender a apreciar la belleza de la cluye reconciliación entre LilySevFriendship, Sev/OFC, Severitus y HarryAddams. (Dark-ishCrazyDumbledore)


Lily observó a su esposo discutir con el resto de la Orden, sosteniendo al pequeño Harry recién nacido junto a su pecho y tratando de que su furia no fuera muy notable. Su matrimonio habia empezado tan bien; todo parecía un cuento de hadas, demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Ella sabia que James la amaba, no tenia dudas al respecto, pero lo cierto es que no la respetaba como bruja. El era, al final de dia, un heredero de una familia sangre pura. Lily ya ni siquiera estaba segura de porqué seguía asistiendo a estas reuniones, su esposo y sus amigos siempre oian sus opiniones con una sonrisa tolerante y luego le decían que "el mundo mágico no funcionaba asi", o que "solo pensaban en su protección, en estos tiempos peligrosos". Ella podía oir el "-para gente como tú" que quedaba sin decir, cargando el aire de tensión.

Lily amaba a su esposo, de verdad lo amaba. El y su hijo lo eran todo. Su familia. Pero la asqueaba el retrogrado paternalismo que debía enfrentar dia a dia; la sociedad mágica se habia quedado muy atrás en algunos aspectos. Algunos días mas que otros, ansiaba por el mundo muggle en el que habia crecido.

La reunión se dio por finalizada y ella, plasmando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, inventó una cita con la modista en el callejón Diagon y escapó de la casa con su hijo en brazos.

La joven madre pasó una tarde relajada con el infante, recorriendo librerías, y olvidando su creciente resentimiento por su esposo. O tratando, ¡Aun no podía creer que le hubiera dicho a Sirius que deseaba que él fuera el padrino de Harry! ¡Y sin consultárselo! Sirius apenas podía cuidarse a si mismo, ¿A él le dejarían criar a pequeño, si algo les sucediera?

Perdida en sus deseos de estrangular a James, caminó con paso ausente por un pequeño callejón, alejándose de la calle principal. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, oyo un murmullo tras de si, y un dolor lacerante le cruzó la espalda, haciéndola caer de bruces.

-¡Rolf! ¡Mirá lo que atrapé!- esa risa escalofriante tras de si le trajo memorias de una emboscada unos meses antes de conocer de su embarazo. Bellatrix Lestrange, claramente acompañada de su esposo.

Lily apretó su bebe contra su pecho, tratando de ignorar el dolor para desaparecerse cuando la risa tras de si se convirtió en dos alaridos, y a medida que el dolor en sus voces iba en crescendo, ella sentía el corte en su espalda repararse. De pronto, sintiéndose especialmente envigorizada, se levantó, varita en mano y se giró para observar la situación.

Rodolphus Lestrange y su esposa estaban en el suelo, sus rostros contorsionados por el dolor, sus espaldas abiertas de tal forma que Lily creyo poder ver sus columnas vertebrales, y desvió rápidamente la vista, sintiéndose algo nauseosa, hacia su salvador.

Bueno, salvadora. Allí parada tras los dos mortifagos, una mujer de su edad, o apenas unos años mas joven, observaba a sus dos victimas con una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios, sus dedos acariciando lánguidamente su varita.

Lily no pudo evitar mirarla como en trance. Era una mujer excepcionalmente bella, pero era un tipo de belleza oscura, que de alguna vez se sentía mórbida y muy, muy peligrosa. Su cabello era rojo, pero no el brillante tono calido de ella, no, era mas del color del vino, o la sangre; su piel era extremadamente palida, como una escultura de mármol de una catedral, y llevaba los labios pintados de un color que imitaba el de su cabello, tan rojo que parecía ser negro. Sus ropas eran negras y casi victorianas en estilo.

Cuando al fin levantó sus ojos para observar a la mujer que habia salvado, Lily pudo apreciar por primera vez sus extraños ojos verde oscuro con destellos dorados, que en la oscuridad del callejón hacia que reflejaran la poca luz como los de un gato.

-Querida, ¿Estás bien? Me pareció que necesitabas ayuda. ¡Tan descorteses! ¡Imagina, un duelo a muerte! ¡Antes del té! Deben ser americanos- Negó tristemente con la cabeza, como si los dos criminales a sus pies no fueran mas que dos niños que se sentaron a su mesa sin asearse correctamente- Pardon, Madam, ¿Y dónde están mis modales?- Recogiendo levemente su falda hizo una pequeña reverencia de antaño, como si hubiese salido directamente de una novela de Jane Austen- Madeleine Adelaide Addams, encantada-


End file.
